


Three-way Heart

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kairi knows everything about everyone, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Social Anxiety, Supportive Kairi, and doing stupid things, art major Namine, influencer kairi, kairi likes to gossip, kairi ships everyone, people getting drunk cuz its college, supportive Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: Three-way:involving three people or groups.Melanie didn't expect much when she moved away from her mundane home town. But boy was she wrong when she arrived in Destiny Islands College.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Original Female Character(s), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), riku/original female character/sora
Kudos: 1





	Three-way Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote this fanfic, after like months of it going around in my head (like most of the fanfics ive posted on her hehe ^^'  
> I got so into it that ive even decided to make covers for them using mmd, which i just remembered how much ive loved using. :D Enjoy! my self indulgent/self insert College Au of Kingdom Hearts!

What could possibly go wrong? Was the question Melanie asked herself when her first day of college came around after she moved to Destiny Islands.

The answered was…fucking everything

Her cat threw up her new top she was planning to wear, her car broke down and the bus she was supposed to catch passed right in her face. So she had to walk all the way to the college (because her stupid ass didn’t think of taking a taxi) now she was overly warm and miserable. At least her day brightened a little when she caught sight of a small café near the campus and got to refresh herself with a nice iced coffee. The guy with flaming red hair behind the counter even offered it to her since he thought she looked like she needed it. Melanie had mustered her most grateful smile at his kind gesture.

Melanie quickly looked over the map of the campus and set off to the designated building briskly, the bell minutes away from ringing.

She wasn’t paying attention until she slammed into somebody and fell to the floor and dropped her iced coffee which exploded across the linoleum floor with a wet splat.

She just stared dumbfounded as her backside throbbed in pain. She felt like this was the straw that broke the camel’s back as she felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

‘Oh my god I’m so sorry!’ a male voice made her look up to find a hand that out to her. She sniffled and grasped it, letting the person pull her up. She finally met the eyes of her helper. He had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen framed by beautiful thick eyelashes. He had spiky brown hair that made her wonder how much time he actually spent on them. He had a tan complexion, which wasn’t surprising if he lived on Destiny for quite some time. She almost envied him, she had to actually have the time to take some sun or even visit some of the beaches the Island offer.

‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going’ the young man apologized, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Miranda found herself into awe once more. He had such a nice smile.

‘It’s ok, I wasn’t really looking either, I was afraid to be late to class’ She said waving her hand, even if she mourned the untimely death of her drink.

The brunette followed her eyes and winced.

‘Yeah sorry about that too, I’ll buy you another one if you’d like my treat’ He said in earnest, offering her another heart melting smile.

‘I’m Sora by the way’ He introduced, sticking out his hand and Miranda went to shake it with a small smile, his smile way to infectious to not return it.

‘I’m Melanie’ she introduced and he beamed and it felt like her heart could barely handle it.

‘Which class are you heading to, maybe I can help, and you are new here aren’t you?’ He asked curiously, tilting his head while narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to place her from somewhere.

‘Uh yeah, I moved to Destiny Islands about a month ago, this is my first day at Destiny’s College’ She nodded ‘I’m going to room 202’

Sora’s whole face lit up with a smile.

‘That’s where I’m going! Come ill show, we better not be late, the teacher doesn’t like tardiness’ Sora said then grabbed her hand and dragged her across the whole hallway. Melanie eeped in surprise and tried to keep up with the lively brunette.

They barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang.

‘Made it ‘Sora cried, lifting his hands up in victory. Some people turned to look at the both of them. Melanie blushed and tried to conceal herself behind the energetic blue eyed boy as some stares lingered on her curiously.

Sora waved at the people who were still staring cheerily and grabbed her by the hand again.

Come on, you can sit with me and Riku He gently guided her over to the middle row where a silver haired young man was sitting.

‘Hey babe!’ Sora greeted, kissing the silver haired man on the cheek.

Melanie tried not to let her heart sink. Of course a sunny person like Sora had a significant other already. He let go of her hand and a hand on Riku’s shoulder.

‘ Riku this is Melanie, Melanie this is my boyfriend, Riku’ he introduced with a smile. Melanie met Rikus impressive teal eyes that peeked behind a curtain of silver hair and was met with resting bitch face. The young woman felt herself gulp at the look he was giving her. Which made anxiety claw at her mind and it made her second guess if she should sit with them or not since…one of the two probably didn’t want her to sit with them. She bit her lip and swallowed back her overthinking. She couldn’t possibly isolate herself on her first day of school. Making new friends was one of the goals she had set for herself when she arrived at Destiny Islands. She couldn’t let just one person get her down.

‘Nice to meet you Riku’ She said, offering her most genuine smile. She was met with the smallest fleeting smiles and if she had blinked, she would have missed it.

‘Here, sit’ Sora almost demanded as he patted the spot between him and Riku. Riku didn’t seem all that thrilled about the idea but she came to sit down between them anyways. She hooked her bag on the back of the chair and sat down. A short white haired man walked in holding a suit case and wearing a sky blue suit with a white tie.

He presented himself as Mr. Donald Duck and started the lesson at a slow but steady pace. But Melanie had to pay extra attention at the way the man was speaking.

‘You’ll get used to it’ Sora commented as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. ‘Donald always has talked this way’

‘I can barely understand what he’s saying’ Melanie said in defeat and just gave up taking notes with a slight pout.

‘This class doesn’t count for much, so you don’t really have to worry about it’ Riku commented, clearly understanding the man fine as he was taking notes quickly.

‘Riku’s right, it’s just the bases’ Sora said and yawned, leaning back in his chair’ perfect class for a –Whoa!’ Sora narrowly missed getting hit in the face by a piece of chalk.

‘No talking!’ Professor Donald snapped, his voice getting more and more intelligible. Sora offered a sheepish grin, looking not in the least bit sorry.

Melanie held back her laughter behind her hand.

‘ _You_! Watcha laughing at!’ Melanie froze and felt like sinking into her seat.

‘Come on now Mr. Duck, no need to be such a sourpuss’ Sora said cheekily with a grin.

‘Why you little!’ Melanie had to hold back her laughter as the Mr. Donald went postal, spewing intelligible nonsense, his face growing progressively red. Most of the class seemed to find it funny as some of the students laughed and chuckled at the teacher’s antics.

Yes, Melanie told herself, as she glanced around the class, watching these people bright faces. She offered a grin as her eyes met Sora’s.

She could do it; she’ll find herself a place in this class, in this school, on this Island. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to add a cover for both this chapter and for the story itself but seems like im not able to make it work so here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thefashiondiva/art/Mels-First-Day-825659783 : Chapter 1 cover  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thefashiondiva/art/Threeway-Heart-Cover-825660449 Story Cover


End file.
